Change of Heart
by HerHiddenSecret
Summary: It was a very... unique life, but it was her life. Full of secrets and deceptions. Full of forbidden romances and longing.


**Angel: Haha I gots a new story! I've had this idea in my head for so long and then I began writing it in my laptp and then just _stopped._** **But quickly got inspiration and continued and then this masterpeice was made and then _TaDa~~~_**

**Deidara: Angel does not own _Naruto _and probably never will, un...**

**Angel: *sniff * Sad but true, oh so very true T^T**

* * *

><p>A lone cry filled the night breaking the everlasting silence that had taken the night with open arms. A full moon shone high above as the stars twinkled beside it. It seemed like forever before footsteps filled the once silence night. After a few murmurs the footsteps sounded once more along with a shadowy figure holding a tiny bundle in her arms. After the figure disappeared with the tiny form, the night stilled once more as tiny crickets chirped quietly.<p>

* * *

><p>5 Years Old~<p>

"Sasuke! Hurry up, your gonna be late for school!"

"I'm coming! Im coming!"

"Good Morning~"

"Good morning!"

"Eat eat eat!"

"Done!"

"Alright let's go to school!"

"Okay!"

"Off ya go~"

"But Sak'ra! Can't you take me puhlease! Daichi always looks mean and scares me and he makes mean faces and he looks at you wong and and and and I dun like him!"

"I'm sorry, you know I can't Sasuke. And come on it's not that bad, just get in the limo and let Daichi drive you. For me? Pretty please with a tomatoe on top?"

"Humph! Okay Bye bye Sak'ra!"

* * *

><p>9 Years Old~<p>

_Ring ring~ Ring ring~ Ring Ri-_

"Hello?"

"_Ms. Haruno__?"_

"Yes?"

"_Your son is Sasuke Uchiha?"_

"Yes, Sasuke's my son"

_"Oh, you must get to the hospital as soon as possible. Your son has been in an accident and is in critical condit-Crash!, Hello? Hello? Ms. Haruno?" _The phone lay, forgotten, on the wooden floor.

I ran out as soon as I heard 'critical' I had dropped the phone and ran. My Sasuke was in an accident. My Sasuke had gotten hurt. My Sasuke is in the hospital. _Hurt. _I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and ran to the hospital. I'm pretty sure I looked like a pale, red blur. I ran past the receptionist who looked at me weirdly and tried to stop me as I sped past her, accidently knocking some papers she had on her desk. Thinking quickly I decided to follow my nose. I quickly found his familiar soothing scent and found the room he was staying at. I had to keep myself from cringing at the familiar smell of blood. He reeked of it.

Tears welled up in my eyes for the first time in centuries. My Sasuke... He was _so _pale. His tiny body looked small and frail against the large white hospital bed. His usually soft and spiky hair looked dull and messy. I could vaguley see stitches here and there. The visible skin that wasn't covered by that awful looking white hospital sheet was marred with bruises and scratches, I ran to the side of his bed and fell to my knees. I grabbed his tiny hand and cried softly. His eyes were closed and I prayed that he lived. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he ended up dieing. He was my baby and if he died I didn't know if I could live at all without him. His leg was in a cast, as was his arm. I looked at him once more before my body was racked with tears once again. His eyes had opened but they only made me sob harder. His eyes were so _cold,_ so _emotionless_. They were void of emotion as he watched me cry. It was like he didn't even_ see me._

* * *

><p>12 Years Old~<p>

I comfort him. It's like that's all I can do. He has nightmares. Vicious nightmares. You can never tell when they'll hit, it's on and off. Ever since that fateful day he's had them. He screams such blood curdling screams and it shakes me to my bones. I run into his room and wrap him into my arms. He just sobs loudly and shakes fearfully in my hold. My chest clenches as I see his vulnerable form. He keeps screaming and thrashing around as I hold him to my chest, keeping him from hurting himself with my inhumane strength. His nails dig into my skin as he screams loudly and thrashes about before falling into a comatose state, soft sobs coming from his lips in his dreamless sleep.

I stay with him and murmur soothing words as I run my hands through his dark colored hair. I hold his curled form to my body and rest my chin on his head. It pains me to see him like this. Is it wrong that I enjoy these moments? When I can hold his to me and feel needed by him? I hate myself for thinking such thoughts. But this is the only time I'm felt needed by him. In the morning he wakes up and pushes me away. To get ready for school he says. I just watch sadly as he walks away. The cuts on my arms, from his nails, are already healed and all that's left are dried blood stains. He's distant. I walk to my own room and get ready for the day.

It's not like I work. I've for more than nine hundred thousand years. More like a million. Over the years I had of course stored away millions and millions of pounds of gold, many beautiful jewels and more than enough cash.

* * *

><p>14 Years old~<p>

Things have gotten better than before. I know it, but... If this is better, I'd hate to see worse.

He acts so differently. He avoids me. He avoids everyone. He's taken upon himself to wear dark colors. He has no friends. Or he would if he didn't push everyone away. I'm usually out during the night, going to meetings with the council, meeting up with the heads, ect. I don't have time for him. I know I ruined his childhood. Sometimes I wonder if taking him in was better than just leaving him in an orphanage. At least ther he wouldn't have gotten hurt in the fist place. He would have been friendly and safe and healthy. Bottom line he would have never met me and had a happy childhood. I'm sure someone would adopt him in a heartbeat.

I tried my best to make it better for him. Easier. I truly did try. We moved far far away and into a bigger house, much larger than our old mansion. It was large and white with the biggest of lawns and the ultimate backyard. I got him anything he wanted and made sure he had everything he needed. But even with all I did, all I ever got was a grunt of acknowledgment. That wasn't enough for me though. Not after knowing the lively child he used to be.

* * *

><p>1 Year ago~<p>

I feel mad. I feel sad. I'm angry. Depressed. Guilty. I'm a mess. The only reason I'm still on this crappy place called Earth, doesn't even look at me. I think he thinks it's all my fault. And I know it.

I hired Daichi.

I didn't listen to him when he said he didn't like him.

I didn't listen to his plea.

I turned him into _this_.

I should've just droven Sasuke to school and refused to o to all those meetings with the heads about my position. I don't even care for it.

I should've listened when he said he didn't trust Daichi.

I should of dne alot of things

I'm happy though... To some extent. He's made friends. He seems happier and his eyes aren't as haunting. But even though I know he's happy I can't help but feel jealous. Jealous that his friends could open him up, even slightly while I, I couldn't even get him to even look at me. I came to a conclusion long ago. I came to the conclusion that no matter how hard I, or anybody else for that matter, will ever be able to get him to open up. I know he won't be the same as before, but I'll never stop loving my baby. He'll always be the tiny boy I once knew. And I will forever hold hope, even the smallest hope, that my baby will return to being the same boy I once knew.

* * *

><p>Now~<p>

A red haired girl walked through large gates. She was the epitome of beauty. A slim figure with long legs and the palest of features. With fiery red hair reaching below her waist. The greenest of eyes and full lips. Beautiful. She wore black, heeled boots reaching mid-thigh and a red mini skirt with ruffles. The had a black tanktop and a leather jacket. On the back was a red cloud. Red bangs framed her face and she wore tiny red dangling red clouds for earrings. She looked around 20 at most and could easily be mistaken for 18.

She ignored the cat calls and whistles as she walked through the prison she was in. The inmates stared after her hungrily as the gruff guard showed her to a certain cell. Inside a shadowed figure leaned against the wall.

"_Daichi_" Her melodic voice was full of malice and hate. The figure stepped out from the shadows to show a man with light brown hair. He had icy blue eyes and a lean figure. He would've been good looking if it wasn't for the animal like scars across his face and missing right eye. She smirked at his face. After hearing about what he had done, she had sought him out and attacked him No one got away with hurting her baby.

"Ah, if it isn't Miss. Sakura. How are ya doll?" He questioned with a mocking look. "How's little Sasuke-kun?" He mocked further as he came dangerously close to her face. Growling Sakura stuck her well manicured hand through the bars, the gaurd reaching out to stop her. She curled her hand around his throat and watched as her nails dug into his skin and blood dripped down his neck. He writhed in her grasp and tried to claw at her hand.

"Fuck off. I just came to warn you to stay away from Sasuke you sick freak. When you get out'ta prison I swear if I see you near me or Sasuke..." She trailed off and glared dangerously at him and tightened her grip even further, watching his face turn blue. Her eyes flashed red and her pupils became slits. Fangs came out of her mouth and then everything disappeared as though it was never there.

"I'll _fucking_ _kill you_" She hissed out the last part and glared the scariest glare she could muster before turning on her heel and leaving the prison, leaving behind frightened inmates and guards alike.

* * *

><p>Sighing, she walked to her black motor cycle standing in the jail's parking lot. She remembered earlier that day Sasuke had left a a sticky note taped to the fridge saying he would be bringing friends over later today. At least that was an improvement, she'd actually be able to meet his friends for once. With that happy thought in her mind she revved up the engine and raced home, red locks flying in the wind.<p>

Sasuke sighed as he walked home. He couldn't beleive that blonde idiot had talked him intop this. What was even more unbeleivable was the fact that he had even _agreed_ to this.

"I'm so fucking excited, believe it!" A loud-mouthed blonde yelled from behind him as he chatted with a brown haired boy next to him.

"I am too! I still can't beleive that you even managed to get him to agree at all!" The brown haired boy with red triangles on his face yelled out enthusiastically. A bored sigh came soon after.

"What a drag, Why am I coming along with you troublesome people again, Naruto?" A pineapple haired boy asked tiredly as he sighed tiredly. The loud mouthed blonde just grinned.

"Cause none of us have ever been to teme's house before, duh!" Naruto yelled out as he flailed his arms.

"Shut up dobe" A monotone voice growled from up ahead. A long haired boy with milky white eyes glared at them.

"I'm with Nara on this one, why would I want to see Uchiha's house anyway?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well at least Kiba agrees with me!" Naruto yelled out begrudgingly as he slung an arm around the triangle tattoed boy who just grinned maniacally. The group of 5 boys stopped in front of a large mansion.

"Hey teme, why did we stop in front of this snobby looking mansion?" Naruto questioned as he looked around as if expecting to see a small house or apartment complex like his own.

"I live here" Sasuke answered as the guard at the gate opened said gate with a nod to the Uchiha. Naruto and Kiba's mouths fell open while the rest of the odd group just looked on with widened eyes. Sasuke walked to the front door and swiftly opened it, heading inside with a 'Hn'. The rest of the boys calmly followed in after. Kiba and Naruto gaping and looking around as they followed Sasuke to a large game room.

The room was a dark blue color with a pale white ceiling. A large plasma screen was at the front of the room and a large leather coach was in front of it. The room was carpeted with a fluffy black rug. Controllers were thrown around in front of the coach and the boys didn't waste any time crowding the coach to get the remotes as they began playing on Sasuke's Xbox.

* * *

><p>After an hour of playing they heard the front door open and close "I'm home!" A melodic voice filled the air as soft footsteps were heard coming towards the room. Sasuke visibly twitched as Neji paused the game and cocked his head toward the doorway curiously.<p>

A red haired girl walked in smiling as she looked around. She blinked as she felt all eyes on her, vaguley wondering if there was something on her face. Suddenly Naruto spoke out.

"Teme has a girlfriend?" He screeched in surprise. He jumped to his feet and stared at her with wide blue eyes. Sakura sweat dropped as Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Holy shit!" Kiba yelled out. He stood up and quickly made his way to her, grinning evilly all the way. Grabbing her tiny well manicured hand in his own calloused hand he kissed her knuckle and winked.

"Hey cutie, if ya ever get tired with Mr. Clinically Depressed over there, I'm always free" He said in a cool tone while Sasuke seethed. Her hand was still held in Kiba's grasp as Sasuke turned around from the flat screen to glare at Kiba angrily. Kiba just raised a brow at Sasuke's weird behavior.

"Forget Kiba and I can give you a _goooood _time" Naruto suddenly called out as he took Sakura's other hand and kissed it. He gave her a suggesting look as he waggled his eyebrows. Both boys now held her hands in their own. Sakura just sweat dropped and let out a nervous giggle.

"That's not my girlfriend" Sasuke said icily as he stood up suddenly. All the boys looked at him questionably.

"That's my _mother_" Sasuke finished with a death glare. Kiba and Naruto tensed at the sudden information. They looked at the nervous and slightly embarassed Sakura for a moment, then at their hands holding hers before quickly letting go of Sakura's hand _**"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?"**_

After that very weird encounter both boys apologized so many times she couldn't even count. Sasuke stayed away from her, not that that was anything new, and just watched as she left the room.

"I'm gonna order pizza, K?" She called out as she left the game room. Sasuke just nodded absentmindedly and continued playing the game with Neji and Gaara. Kiba and Naruto let out loud whoops of joy as they jumped around the room happily. You could hear Sakura's melodious laugh as she went into the kitchen to call for pizza.

"Teme! Your mom's soooo cool!" Naruto yelled when she was out of sight. Sasuke just glared at him through the corner of his eye. Kiba nodded "I can't believe I actually said that to your mom..." He mumbled out ashe scratched the back of his neck in thought as he watched Shikamaru quit the game they were playing and lay down on the coach, Neji and Sasuke still sat on the rug, for a nap.

"She did seem to be around 18" Shikamaru commented sleepily as he looked up at the white ceiling. Neji nodded in agreement from his spot on the fluffy black rug.

"Hey teme, how old is your mom?" Naruto suddenly asked as he and Kiba sat down at the corner of the rug as well and picked up controllers to play as well. Sasuke shrugged.

"Never asked" Sasuke muttered as he drove around Neji's car, causing it to crash into a brick wall. Neji glared at the dark haired boy as he lost a life.

"It is rude to ask a grown ups age, especially a woman's age" Neji added in as he raced ahead of Sasuke, a smirk in place as said boy let out a frustrated growl. Shikamaru hummed in agreement to the brown haired teen's statement.

"Okay, pizza will be here in half an hour" Sakura's voice suddenly rang out. Naruto immediately paused the game to turn around and smile widely at the red haired women. "I ordered one plain, two pepperoni, and one Hawaiian, That okay?" Sakura questioned with a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, Believe it!" Naruto yelled out as Shikamaru nodded his approval, along with everyone else.

"Alrighty then, I'll be in my room if you need anything" Sakura said softly as she left once again.

"I really like your mom" Kiba suddenly said as he resumed the game. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I wish my mom was like, troublesome women" Shikamaru murmured from his spot on the coach.

"Yeah, I wish I had a mom like that!" Naruto yelled out. He lived alone in an apartment not too far from school, quiet near Sasuke's house as well. His parents having died at a young age, he had lived with his grandparents until he was old enough to get an apartment. They still sent money every noe and then.

"I do as well" Neji muttered. He too didn't have any parents, his father being killed by some thugs and his mother dieing in a car crash. He lived in the same apartment complex as Naruto, they lived alongside each other.

"I guess she's alright" Sasuke muttered as his face softened the smallest bit. He decided to be a bit nicer to his mom. It wasn't _entirely _her fault... Making up his decision, he let the smallest of smiles grace his face.

* * *

><p>"Pizza's here!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen. The game was immediately paused as Kiba and Naruto ran to the kitchen, followed by Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke who were walking calmly. They arrived at the kitchen were Naruto and Kiba were already stuffing their faces with pizza as Sakura sat beside Naruto and ate slowly. Neji sat next to Sakura while Sasuke sat next to Neji and Shikamaru sat next to Kiba.<p>

"How was your guys day?" Sakura asked softly as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Oh oh oh! I had a test in Biology today and I got a D!" Naruto yelled out as he took a large bite out of his pizza.

"I aced the test" Shikamaru muttered as he ate calmly.

"No way! You were sleeping the whole time!" Naruto yelled accusingly as he stood up and pointed his finger at Shikamaru as Sakura giggled.

"Either way I got an A+" Shikamaru muttered indignantly.

"I did as well" Neji put in as he finished his pizza and reached out for another.

"I aced it" Sasuke muttered as he ate his pizza calmly.

"Luckys, I got a D like Naruto!" Kiba yelled out as Naruto high fived him, glad that he wasn't the only dumb one in the room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Sasuke's friends left, saying their good byes. Well they had to drag Naruto away since the blonde refused to leave. Sakura commented that she liked his friends as she left to go to her room and all Sasuke could say to that was shake his his as he too went to his room.<p>

That night Sasuke fell asleep immediately, having already done his work at school. Sakura slept as well, alert for even the smallest movement or shift in the mansion.

The next day Sakura woke up early, the sun having shined on her face causing her to wake up. Little birds chirped as she quickly got ready for the day. Today she had decided to wear another mini skirt, this time a black skirt with black ruffles. She decided on a red V-neck and her leather jacket with the same earrings as the day before. She vaguely recalled Sasuke telling her he would be going on a fieldtrip and wouldn't be home for the next three weeks. This saddened her but she smiled none the less and quickly walked into the kitchen were the maids had already made her and Sasuke's breakfast. Glancing at the clock she noted that Sasuke had an hour before going to school. With that she decided to wake up Sasuke so they could eat breakfast together for once.

Knocking on the door she turned the knob and entered the dark room. It was similar to the game room. Dark blue walls with a pure white ceiling. The floor was covered in a fluffy black carpet and in the corner was Sasuke's bed. The sheets were all black. She could vaguely see the covers of the bed rising and falling. "Sasuke" she called out. The form underneath the covers shifted before said boy poked his head from underneath the covers. "Yeah?" He called out begrudgingly. Seeing he was now awake she turned on the lights and opened the curtains.

"Time for school~" She singsonged as she pulled away his covers. He quickly curled up and hid his face underneath his arm, growling softly.

"Come on sleepy head~" She cooed out as she grabbed him and tossed him over her shoulder. Sasuke gasped. He had always been amazed by her massive strength but she hadn't done this since he was five. He quickly struggled as she dumped him in his bathroom. She was grinning as he glared at her.

"Take a shower" She ordered, smiling all the way, as she put his clothes on the sink along with a dark blue towel before leaving. Sasuke hid the smirk on his face as he quickly showered and changed. He wore jeans with a dark blue shirt, a red tint on his face when he had found a pair of boxers as well. She had freaking touched his boxers! Quickly hiding the blush he put on his sneakers and left the bathroom. Only to find her fixing his bed. Damn it since when did she do all of this? She had barely even touched him since he was freaking seven and all of a sudden at age fifteen, other than when he had those nightmares. Quickly finishing, she grinned up at him before suddenly appearing behind him and pushing him out of his room and to the kitchen. She made him sit in his seat and she quickly took her own. They ate in silence.

After they had finished she quickly took out a book bag and began informing him that it held four different outfits, a pair of shoes, and his trunks just encase he went swimming. Along with that there were five lunch bags. He had raised a questioning eyebrow at that and she quickly explained that each lunch bag was for each individual. The yellow bag was Naruto's, the white one was Neji's, the red one was Kiba's, the brown one was Shikamaru's and the dark blue was his. In each bag there was a water bottle, sandwich, bag of candy, and $250. When he questioned her about it she answered 'Just in case' and warned him to bring her back a souvenir. He nodded and she shooed him off and he left the house. Before he could even open the door she had enveloped him in a hug and kissed his forehead before smiling.

"Stay safe" She said softly and with that he left. He gave her a small wave, cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Sakura left the house sighing. She was so bored. After school was suppose to end she had gotten lonely in the big house and decided to leave quickly.<p>

Sakura smiled as she walked down the sidewalk, heading home. She had bought a few new outfits from the mall and was a bit hungry. It had begun to get dark out and she had decided to go home seeing how it was 7:00 p.m and she hadn't eaten anything other than the breakfast she had shared with Sasuke. Sighing she kept walking, hoping to get home soon when she heard her stomach grumble. A figure at the edge of the side walk stopped her. It was a boy, she decided as she walked closer. He seemed around Sasuke's age and had hair a similar color to hers. Except a few shades darker. She saw he had a backpack slung over his shoulder and concluded he had probably run away. Sighing at her good nature she sat next t hm. He seemed to tense as she looked at the cars that passed by.

"What are you doing out here?" She questioned as she began counting how many silver cars passed by. She had counted six so far. He didn't answer and she continued counting silver cars. Ten so far.

"I'm a monster" She heard him mutter in cold and warning tone.

"You don't look like a monster to me" She responded. Fifteen silver cars so far.

"But I am" He muttered. She could hear pain laced in his voice.

"Then I guess so am I" She answered. In truth she was a monster but if he wanted to call himself a monster, she'd call herself one too. The irony being that unlike him, she was telling the truth.

"Don't you get it? I'm a monster! I killed him! I fucking killed him!" He yelled out angrily. She turned to face him calmly. His eyes were filled with pain and anger.

"Did you mean to?" She questioned him calmly. Twenty silver cars.

"W-well n-no, no I didn't" He muttered as his shoulders slumped and tears began to fall from his sea foam green eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy. So lost and alone...

"Then your not a monster" She concluded as she slid her shopping bags away from her and hugged the red haired boy to her. He tensed before throwing his arms around her as well as he continued crying. Sakura rested her shin on his head and run my fingers through his hair, much like I used to do with Sasuke.

She murmured soothing words and she felt as he stopped quiet and fell asleep in her arms. Sighing she picked him up easily and grabbed her bags. Deciding that she had to get home fast, she ran becoming a blur to anyone that was watching. In seconds she was inside the house, the red head in her arms. She brought him to her room, laying him on her bed and the book bag nearby. She dropped her shopping bags nearby and placed her hand to his forehead. She could feel him burning up and quickly went to get a rag. She placed the wet material to his forehead and noticed a mark on it as well. It was a kanji. She stared at it for a few seconds before recognizing the mark. Over the years she had learned many languages as well as how to write in many different ways. Kanji being one of them. That kanji meant love. She traced the sign softly. She took the rag off his forehead and dipped it into the bucket she had brought along before placing it back on his forehead.

* * *

><p>She could feel sun on her face. Warily she opened her eyes. She could hear the chirping of birds outside along with the shift of blankets. Raising her head up sleepily. She realized that the red haired boy was sitting up and staring at her. She must of fallen asleep tending to him. She looked around and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes before sighing. She quickly sat up in the chair she had brought in last night and seemingly fallen asleep in.<p>

"You feel better?" She questioned as she ran a hand through her red hair. He nodded.

"Alright then, I brought you a change of clothes last night." She said as she pointed to the folded clothes at the edge of the bed. There was silence on his part before a loud grumble made her break out laughing. His cheeks were tinted the lightest shade of pink as he glared at his stomach, she stood up giggling and smiled down at him.

"The bathroom is over there" She pointed to the right where the white door that led to her bathroom was. "Take a shower, change into those clothes, don't worry about it being insanitary, I bought those yesterday for my son so they're new." She continued as he got off the bed and stood up. She grabbed the folded clothes and gave them to him as she nudged him towards the bathroom.

"Breakfast should be ready when your done" She said as she closed the door to the bathroom and left the room, heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast. She had given the maids and butlers the next three weeks off, she could still see their surprised and cheering faces when she told them all, So they would return the same day as Sasuke. Well, they would be here in the morning while he would come late at night. So in all technicality she would be utterly alone and bored out of her mind for almost the whole month... Well maybe not all alone, she had a feeling that the red head would end up staying.

Forty five minutes later she had breakfast ready. Breakfast today entitled eggs, bacon, with a side of pancakes and no one is allowed to forget the amazing thing called orange juice. Especially if it was freshly squeezed orange juice, I mean like apple juice got nothing compared to _orange juice_. Orange juice was a gods send. She swore it. Orange juice was close to be orgasmic! Especially when hers has a special something in it... She decided to place the food on either side of the table, so that he was forced to face her, and with a smirk she left the room.

Opening the door she caught sight of the red haired boy. He was wearing a black polo with some baggy jeans and some black vans. At the moment he was sitting on her made bed and staring off into space.

"Hey, breakfast is read-" She began softly before the red head cut her off.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked, almost inaudible. She tilted her head to the side, giving off a very confused look to the red head.

"Do what?" She asked curiously as she edged closer and took a seat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder like she used to do when Sasuke was little.

"Why'd you let me stay the night? Why'd you take care of me? Why are yoou acting so god damn _nice_?" He rose his voice with every word, close to yelling. His sea green eyes were wide and frantic as he began to tremble slightly. She deduced that he wasn't used to people being nice to him and she mentally swore that if anyone even _looked _at him badly while he was in her care... There would be hell to pay. Sighing she wrapped her arms around him like she had last night and let him shout and struggle and scream. After a while he stopped and just trembled in her touch. He looked like a lost puppy.

"Because I used to be as lost as you" She murmured into his red hair that smelled oddly like cinnamon.

"I used to call myself a monster for what I did" He was now looking up at her from his spot in her arms. "But you know what?" She asked softly as she stroked his fluffy hair. "You can't control what happens, you just have to learn to live with it, learn to accept what you did, and when you do you'll begin to realize Was it really your fault?"

A few minutes later found themselves in the dining room eating breakfast. "So, what's your name kid?" Sakura asked as she took a sip from her glorious and delicious and freaking _amazing _orange juice.

"Gaara" He muttered cautiously as he watched her eyes roll upwards as she sipped her orange juice.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno" She said smiling brightly at the teenager in front of her and with that said they went back to eating breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Done! After all this time too!<strong>

**Hidan: About fucking time!**

**Angel: Help! Itachi! Pein! Kisame! Kakuzu! Hidan's being a big fat meanie to me again!**

**CRASH! BANG! FUUUUUUCCCKKKK!**

**Deidara: Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn, yeah...**

**Angel: Til' Next Time!**


End file.
